


The Internet Is For Porn

by qwerty



Series: one word prompts [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Internet Is For Porn

**Author's Note:**

> written for marguerite_26's one word prompts fest: internet
> 
> last one! :D

"The internet is for porn, and your bed is more comfortable," Merlin said solemnly, pausing in his typing to blink up owlishly at Arthur through his glasses.

"Be that as it may," Arthur said in his primmest, most posh voice, "my computer and bed are not for porn." Merlin raised his eyebrows at that statement, and Arthur amended himself, "not for penguin porn, at any rate. Go do your biology homework on your own computer and your own bed. If you'd rather study human porn, I may be amenable to discussing the matter of sharing my bed."

"Ahem." Merlin shut down the computer and set it aside, then removed his glasses. "I am finished with my penguin porn."

"Excellent," Arthur declared, taking the glasses from Merlin and putting them back on Merlin's nose while Merlin stared at him bemused. He stood back for a moment to study the effect the thick frames had on Merlin's features. Then he pounced.


End file.
